Hogwarts University for the Gifted
by Chazaq
Summary: The nightmare would return sometimes. He could still feel the his fathers bloody gun in his hands, pointed at the man who'd killed his parents and mocked them. He shouldn't have had that responsibility. He was six... Mortal AU. Harry/Daphne, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Tracey, Neville/Susan. Will be some Harry/Daphne/Tracey at the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

 **Hey everyone, I'm sure many of you who've read my other stories are asking yourselves why I'm starting another story when I have so many I'm currently working on. The answer is simple. This is my blow off story. My story I'll be writing and working on to get my head out of my other stories so I can keep them fresh and moving. Along with, as I'd mentioned in an earlier AN on some stories, my Great Grandmother ended up passing away and that was a tough time. That along with a new job that's having me be trained as an assistant manager after 3 weeks there, and moving into a new apartment. My life has been pretty hectic. Don't worry though, Tamers of the heart, Soul bonds and Snakes, and No Matter what all have chapters I'm in the middle of writing. Bid of a Lifetime I'm preparing to dust off and get back into, and I've even started on the next chapter for Second Chance's. There is no need to Fear. Now on to this new story and a little explanation for it.**

 **So this is a Mortal college AU, set with Harry and his age group in their freshman year at the prestigious college Hogwarts University in the current year of 2016. There will be similar things occurring in this story to what happened in the books/movies so you'll see little allusions to things from the books/movies, as well as some that are obvious plotlines and major parts of the books occurring here. But overall this is an AU and very different. Also, I realize that a lot of how I'm going to write this story and what's occurring is actually very closely related to what is actually occurring right now in Britain and even here in the states. This wasn't on purpose, it's neither a political statement or anything like that. This is simply a story. I only realized it when a friend who was reading a teaser part of the story mentioned that. So fair warning, this isn't some sublinial message about current political environment. This is a story and it's occurring the best way I could in transferring it from Magic and the 80's to present day no magic. I'll be doing my best to keep everything linking this story to current times in the way of people and such to a minimum. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new story.**

Chapter 1

The nightmare would return sometimes. A dark night, playing cards with his family as they were in witness protection, one of father's old friends from school outside on duty watching the house for them. He was six when it happened. The door had suddenly burst open, men in skeleton masks came rushing in guns drawn and pointing at the small family sitting around the table. It had been a small group of people. Four men in skeleton masks, and then he'd walked in. Strutting about as if he held all the cards from then on.

"Hello Potter. You've been stopping me at every turn. Keeping the peace, killing my men. Well finally I've caught you. And after tonight you will no longer be a hindrance to my plans."

His voice had sounded smooth as silk. Like it was gilded in gold, looking back Harry could see how the man had swayed the masses and accrued so many followers in his madness of killing all who weren't British born and bred.

"You've got me. But there's no need to involve my family here Voldemort. Let them go. It's me who has been getting in your way." His father had remained cool, only Harry catching his eyes dart towards the desk hidden from their sight where his pistol lay.

"They support you don't they? I'm sure young Harry here believes his father; the big bad counter terrorist extraordinaire is the greatest man alive. And we all know your wife thinks the world of it. She talks enough about it in all her classes she teaches, and all her papers for Hogwarts University's journal. What did she call me in her last one? A homicidal maniac who will soon find himself on the wrong end of Officer Potters gun and in chains soon after? No, they are just as much a part of this as you are. The face of the opposition against me and my cleansing. Fool! Toni—"

His words were cut off as suddenly James Potter capitulated forward, throwing both Harry and Lilly Potter to the ground as he grabbed his pistol from the pedestal, two shots fired, two of the masked men falling. Voldemort's own gun rang but once and James potter was on the ground, a hole through his chest.

"You never knew when to quit! Now watch as your life slips through your hands and I end that which you hold dearest." He kicked the fallen man twice, hoping to pull from his bloodied lips a gasp of pain. He was given no such pleasure as James Potter glared up at him, hate filling his eyes. He only broke this glare when a cry was heard from under the table.

"PAPAAAAaaa!"

His eyes widened as he looked over, his cool brown eyes, filled with love, meeting the terror filled emerald eyes of his son. "sshhh…." A deep breath wracked his body as time seemed to slow down for Harry, the last two masked men grabbing a screaming Lily and dragging her up by her hair. "Sshh Harry. It's going to be alright. Your godfather will be here any moment. It's going—It's going to be alright." His statement broken by a cough as blood was spat from his mouth. "Call for him my little pronglet and he will come."

He closed his eyes as his mother struggled, kicked one of the masked men, taking his gun to shoot the one holding her hair in his fist. Trying to get between harry and Voldemort. The maniac's gun pointed towards young Harry. Bent on ending his life and then hers.

He began chanting his godfather's name. A madman. A fighter. A terror on the battle field and a nightmare in the shadows to those who would try and terrorize the world. If James Potter, his powerful and commanding father was the face of the Counter terrorism squad facing off against the more and more public attacks of Voldemort. Then His godfather was the gun that was shot. Together his father and godfather were unbeatable. They'd never lost. Surely they wouldn't lose if he came now. "Sirius. Sirius. Sirius…" His little voice quaking in fear as he called through the darkness for him.

His mother finally getting away she threw herself in front of Harry and Voldemort. Three gun shots rang through the night, all finding their way into young Lilly Potter's chest, her blood spattering upon the shivering and quaking young boy, still doing his best to chant for Sirius, even as his fear filled eyes began slowly opening, his voice dying on his lips as Voldemort's sneer grew wide, preparing to shoot.

"PRONGS! LILLYY!"

Hope shot across Harry's face at the sound of his Godfather. Hate filling Voldemort.

"Good, tonight I shall end all those who oppose me." He turned to find the man who he hated second most in the world only to drop down as his final masked companion's head exploded.

"Sirius! You're too late fool. Both Potters lie bleeding at my feet, and soon young Harry will join them! Then I shall find that cute fiancé of yours and add her blood to this mess!"

"Harry! Harry are you alright?"

"Yes Padfoot! I'm here!"

"Silence boy!" his gun flew back, striking Harry on the head and knocking him to the ground a ghastly and jagged cut upon his brow.

Sirens sounded in the night, the windows flashing in reds and blues.

"Give it up Voldemort! Killing Harry won't get you anywhere. Give up and come out! NOW!"

"I'll see you in hell Sirius!"

The side door and all the front windows suddenly burst open, a flash bang flying in and exploding as cops entered from the side. Voldemort's gun firing at a rapid pace, dropping the first two cops with ease before he found himself empty of bullets. Staring in hate at the small child at his feet he spit on the ground beside his face where his blood was spilling from the cut. "I'll return for you one day boy. And you will bleed like your fools of parents that day." With that he sprinted towards the back door, cops entering the room as his Godfather, dressed in his usual suit with a .50 BMG sniper slung over his shoulder and pistol out and aiming as he hurried towards Harry, searching for the menace who'd killed his best friends.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Padfoot. Save papa! Save mama! Please! They're hurt!" He was inconsolable as he threw himself into his godfather's arms, who was doing his best not to look at his friend's bodies, knowing he'd break down into tears and he needed to be strong for Harry. Needed to be there for the terrified and blood covered little boy.

"Come on Harry, go with these men. They're going to clean you up. I'll go see what I can do for James and Lilly."

Harry may have been young. But he knew when he was being lied to. And looking at his parents, their eyes cloudy and staring at the ceiling, he knew they were gone. He just knew. Hate clouded his eyes as he suddenly ripped himself from Sirius' arms, grabbed his father's glock and ran out the back door. After the man who'd killed his parents, his Godfather's voice trailing after him, telling him to stop and come back. Chasing after the young boy, three cops on his tail as backup.

/-/-/  
Sirius watched as Harry flew from the house, his father's bloody gun clutched in his tiny hands, and he knew. He knew, that his little godson was about to grow up way to fast if he couldn't catch him. Dropping his prized sniper, pistol in hand he chased after his little Godson, three of his support following him as backup. But he couldn't care less. If he couldn't find and catch up to Harry, who was about to become lost from sight in the small woods behind their house, heading towards the cliff side, then it wouldn't matter if he had backup. He'd have to just know where Harry was going, and by default, Voldemort.

He sprinted after, his long legs carrying him past the bodies of cops who'd given pursuit to Voldemort. Calling over his shoulder for one of his backups to see if they were breathing.

He could hear the frightened breathing of his godson, but had yet to catch up, the small child able to fly through the brush and cut corners much faster than the tall young man chasing after him. "Harry! Harry come back! Where are you?!"

Still he ran on, knowing the boy would head towards the cliff side, both thinking that Voldemort would try and escape into the water there.

As he broke through the tree line he came upon a sight that would haunt his own nightmares for years after.

Young Harry, gun pointed at the man who'd killed his parents. Said man standing back to the steep Cliffside, smirking at the young boy who was pointing a weapon he could barely hold up at him.

"Don't do it Harry! Harry let me take care of this. Back up Harry!" Sirius' voice cut the silence, startling Harry who turned in fright to face his Godfather whose gun was trained on the terrorist but eyes were darting to Harry and back making sure he was listening.

"Yes Harry. Let the grownups handle this. Your parents died like dogs, perhaps your godfather wishes to join them!"

Hate filled Harry's eyes as he turned to face the murder of his family. The gun coming up as his tiny fingers pulled the trigger, fear flashing momentarily in Voldemort's eyes as Sirius' voice rang out.

"Harry don—"

The Gun fired once, Voldemort staggering as the bullet pierced his lungs, his blood dripping onto the grass as he staggered back, surprise marring his face as his hand came away from his chest, bright red blood on his fingers.

Sirius leapt forward ripping the gun from Harry's clammy and shaking fingers, and pulling him close. "Sshh. Harry. Sshh."

His godson broke down into tears, sobbing as he cried into his Godfather's shoulder, clutching at his only anchor in the world. Neither paying attention to the terrorist on the hill, Sirius' two backup cops heading towards him, guns aimed, to cuff the madman.

"You'll—Ah! You'll, not have me this night." With these final words he jumped back and off the Cliffside, the only noise in the night the cries of a small boy, and the coughing sobs of a grown man. Both robbed of something precious to them, one his parents, another two of his best friends.

And in the silence, muttered by the two cops a name was uttered that would ring throughout Britain and the world for years to come. "He killed him. He killed Voldemort, and survived… He's the boy who lived. Not even his parents made it…"

/-/-/

Time passed, now he was 18 and preparing to start at a real college. Attending one of the most prestigious schools in the world, one both his parents had attended, and his mother had spent half a year teaching at before being murdered. Hogwarts University for the Gifted. Only the rich, brilliant, and genius could get in. Or those with the right connections.

He'd left the public's eye after that night. Sent for six months to be under the guardianship of his aunt and uncle, a couple who had hated the young boy. His uncle because the boy would become more wealthy and powerful than he could dream of upon turning 18, his aunt because he lived and his mother died. Their hate was written in lines across his back, out of sight of the public and something he guarded very closely.

After six months in hell his Godfather had finally gotten custody and found where his Aunt and Uncle had hidden him. Locked under their stairs, given a piece of bread and one glass of water a day. Underfed, terrified, and needing to see a counselor for the next five years before finally putting it all behind him.

/-/-/

He parked his car in the student parking lot, the huge patch of land the School was built upon was beautiful, a lake on the property and a large forest. They had fields for all sorts of sports and activities. The one that they were most known for was their soccer field. Of which they had three. One for the school vs school games. One for practice. And one for the inter-house dorm games.

He smiled to himself at this. This school, as many of the now notorious and pristine universities, had dorms splitting the students somewhat. You could only choose a dorm if given an invitation from the heads of the dorms themselves. They had to find you worthy and a good fit. You could apply of course, to get your name in front of them. But only their response with an invite could get you in. Hogwarts had four dorms, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

Slytherin Dorms, co-ed, two people to a room, sometimes they were the same sex, sometimes a boy and a girl shared a dorm for their seven year schooling period there. Each room was an apartment really. Two bedrooms, on large shared bathroom, a living room, kitchen, dining room, fireplace in the Livingroom and a balcony with a beautiful view over the lake for each room. It also had a large and expensive private workout area on the ground floor, only for Slytherins and sometimes a guest or two if invited by a Slytherin into the dorm.

Gryffindor dorms, four to an apartment. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, segregated apartments and floors. Boy floor, girl floor, boy floor, girl floor and so on. They had the kitchen and dining room combined, and a living room. On their ground floor was a massive entertainment room, with a small theatre room, a gaming room, and a relaxing room filled with pool tables, couches, and coffee tables. For Gryffindor only, and those they invited in while they're there.

Hufflepuff, the most dorm like apartments on campus. Eight to an apartment, with one large bathroom with several toilets and several showers for each one. Two big rooms with two bunk beds a piece, a large kitchen, large living room, and large dining room. They had heated floors in their bathroom, and on the ground floor was a massive pool room, complete with hot tubs. Theirs was the envy of the school at times. Though since most often this house was filled with the nicer, more caring and companionable people. They often invited people to join them there whenever they wanted. Making it a great place for relaxing after tests, one of the few places that inter-dorm meeting took place regularly with few competitive natures and fighting breaking out. Though truth be told, these three houses got along fine with each other. Only bashing heads during inter-dorm sports and soccer games. There was only one dorm that would more often than not cause some friction amongst peers and friend groups.

It was Ravenclaw, the top students, only letting in Genius level intellects, or those who were head and shoulders above others academically. You could not apply for this dorm, you could only receive an invite, and accept. Very rarely were there any who would decline the offer to this dorm. Co-ed floors, each room housing a single occupant, with a bedroom, a study room, kitchen and dining room combined, and a bathroom. In the center of the tower that was their dorm a massive private library only for Ravenclaw members. If another dorm student was found there, they were fined the first time, and the Head of Ravenclaw dorms would attempt to get them expelled the second time. More of a final warning than actually wanting them expelled. But still, Ravenclaw's head of dorms was not to be messed with.

He'd yet to choose his dorm, he'd received and invite to every house. He doubted he'd choose Ravenclaw as rooming alone never ended well for him.

With a shake of his head, expelling the darkening thoughts in his mind. He headed towards the Grand hall, a meeting place for all students beginning of each semester. It was time for the sorting. Time for each student to stand before their peers and others in the school and declare their chosen majors. Two majors were required as it was a seven to nine-year college, made for each student to do two majors, and a minor at least. Only being excused if on the Hogwarts soccer team. Dorm teams couldn't excuse you. But the school's team could. This was a school for the elite, if you couldn't complete two majors, you shouldn't have attended. After declaring their majors, they would then declare the dorm they had chosen from however, many invitations they'd received.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly worried. After staying out of public view and contact with the world since he was six. This would be his first reappearance, and many were waiting for it. And thanks to the jagged lightning bolt shaped scar upon his brow, it wouldn't be hard to realize which student he was even before he took the stage and declared his major and dorm. He could only hope the lock of hair he'd styled to cover the scar would stay in place.

/-/-/

"You think he'll be fine?"

"Darling, he's eighteen now, and we've both been with him and training him since he was six. He'll be fine."

"I know. But sometimes I look at him, and still see that little boy, covered in blood with his father's gun aiming at the most dangerous man our generation has ever known."

"Sirius…"

"Amelia my love. Forgive me, I shouldn't be dwelling on these thoughts. Let's go see how the girls are doing."

Sirius Black, Ex-Counterterrorist expert, current owner of the Black enterprises after the last of his older family died out and he took over. Many thought he ran the businesses now, really he'd left that to his best friend Remus. The third member of the group of younger counter terrorist men who'd sped through the ranks and soon ran the squad and were on the frontlines in the battle for Voldemort. The final two surviving members retiring once their best friend and his wife had been murdered. Now he was a Mercenary for the Queen and the government. Taking care of small problems that could eventually grow into larger ones like Voldemort had been.

After that night he'd been split from Harry, and when he had tried to find him, suddenly Harry was gone. Shipped off to an unknown location to be cared for by his Aunt and Uncle. The judge over the case deeming that best for the child, then with his crazy Godfather who was known for his rage and brutal prowess upon the battle field.

That judge was now jobless. Sirius may not be like the rest of his family had been, with fingers in the black market and in very shady dealings. But he was still no saint. And if there was one thing he'd become from being a counterterrorist and watching his best friends die and his godson attempt to kill at the age of six. It was to be ruthless and take care of your family.

/-/-/

He'd come home in tears that night to his Fiancé, Amelia Bones. "I've got to find him Amelia. I'll not let anyone else raise or care for him. He needs me, and I need him. He's all I've left of James and Lily… He's all I've—…"

"It's ok babe." Her soft hand had caressed his scruffy cheek with a smile, the other over her stomach. "I think our first child will need an older brother to care for her anyway…"

His eyes had lit up, coming to meet hers as she smiled at him.

"You mean you're—?!"

"yes love. Found out positively this morning. You are going to be a father. The little ones do a few months after the wedding. Now you need to go find that boy. He'll need a new home, and you and I both know that Lily and James wanted us to care for him should anything happen to them. We must keep our word to our best friend. So go find our godson, I'll start prepping the adoption papers. Dad will help us out with all the legal problems."

/-/-/

It had taken him six months to find young Harry and get legal guardianship of him through help from the will reading, as well as Amelia's father. A well respected federal Judge. When he had, he'd almost killed the caretakers. His so called family, consisting of his Aunt, Uncle, and their putrid excuse for a son. Harry's back had been raw and bleeding, receiving lashes from the two hateful adults. Underfed and malnourished. He'd sued the family for all they were worth, ending the man's career and leaving them penniless.

He'd gotten married to the love of his life, adopted his best friend's child and begun raising him as his own. Teaching him hand to hand combat in various forms, how to handle guns, and most importantly how to love, even with all the hate he'd accrued from losing his parents and having those who should love him beat him. He taught the young boy to love. And with the help of his two beautiful daughters, he'd been able to do that. Becoming a spectacular older brother to his, now twelve and seven-year-old sisters. Ara Lily Black the youngest girl, named after the Ara constellation in tradition with the Black legacy. One of the few things he was keeping from his families darker past. Carina Ariella Black, the oldest, named after the Carina constellation forming the keel of the Argo constellation. The keel, keeping a ship afloat, this little bundle of light had been what kept young Harry afloat when he was young and full of hate, and kept his parents afloat and from dwelling upon all the blood that had been lost in the small war they'd experienced.

Those two girls were Harry's world. He'd been scared of sleeping alone for so long. His screams and crying often waking Sirius and Amelia in the night. One night it had never come. And they couldn't figure out why. Until sneaking into his room, they found the young boy asleep in bed, and cuddled on his chest was little Carina, sleeping soft and safe atop her older brother. Even as she'd gotten older she would sneak out of her room at night to join her brother, helping to keep him safe while he slept. When she was ten she'd passed on the duty of keeping Harry safe at night to young little Ara.

/-/-/

Sirius had stumbled upon that conversation, and it still brought a smile to his face even today. They'd been hiding under the table in the kitchen. "Listen Ara. Ara LISTEENNNN. Now, usually I keep Harry safe at night, but I'm getting to old. And mommy's getting upset that I keep sneaking into Harry's room at night. So now it's your turn. Are you listening Ara?!"

Yyeeeaahhh." Little Ara had called, her toothy smile on her face at the game she thought they were playing.

"Tonight, when mommy and daddy leave you to go to sleep, you need to count to ten, then sneak into Harry's room. It's your job now to keep Harry safe."

"Haawwyy!"

"Yes, Harry."

It had taken her some time to get used to 'sneaking' past Sirius and Amelia, being caught the first week or so of nights by Amelia or Sirius. Eventually she learned and had kept Harry 'safe' at night. Now he was alone at college and preparing for a new life. Both he and his wife had seen the fear in the girls eyes that Harry wouldn't be safe at night anymore without one of them there to help him. Little Ara even pulling him down and asking if he'd be ok without his little cuddle bear there to keep him warm. With a smile Harry had responded that he had enough stored cuddles that he'd be fine until Christmas time came. But that they'd have to take some naps to store up more cuddles when Christmas break came.

Harry would be fine especially as far as safety from physical harm was concerned. He was in peek physical condition, trained in as many hand-to-hand combat forms as Sirius himself was just lacking expertise and mastery, but he was familiar with them and slowly mastering them. And he was well versed in fire arms and even sword fighting. It was the mental battle alone that caused Sirius and Amelia to worry. Though the past year he'd really stepped up and begun stepping into the shoes of the man he would become. Plus, he had his cousin there at school. Those two planned to rule the business world. But they weren't as sneaky as they thought they were, their parent had stumbled across their 'plans' early on in the two boys lives. Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. Two of the biggest names in the current business world. They would certainly run the world if they put their minds together.

/-/-/

Harry was now owner of Potter International, what had started as a luxury Car and car parts business and had grown into several other businesses, most in the luxury department of shopping, for the rich, and wealthy. And Draco, heir to the empire that was Malfoy. Owners of several deep diamond mines, and their hands covered in oil from wells in the ocean they were invested in. Both boys were multi-billionaires, already being featured as most eligable bachelors in magazines across Britain and the world. Their group was dangerous just the two of them, but even with Harry not having contact with the outside world except through Draco and whoever Draco brought to meet Harry. Draco had grown their connections for their plans. Adding the dangerous Blaise Zabini, son and youngest child of the famed black widow Catarina Zabini, eldest daughter of the most feared mob boss of Italy Durante Zabini. And if the heresy was to be believed, all three boys had their eyes on three potential allies they would be attending school with.

Hogwarts university, the school Sirius, James, and Remus themselves had attended and met at. James and Sirius from their parents, and Remus from a scholarship. Some of the best and brightest to graduate from there, along with Lily, Amelia, and others. Though rumor had it that this new freshman class would be the most gifted and greatest class to ever attend. Two girls of multi-millionaire families were attending to become doctors, both extremely smart and extremely beautiful, both being voted as two most attractive bachelorettes in Britain. Some crazy fans of their Instagram accounts trying to pair them with the illusive Harry Potter and Out of reach Draco Malfoy. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Then there was a genius girl attending as well. Said her brains were only matched by her cute smile and curly untamable hair. Already writing thesis for colleges that were begging her to attend with full rides offered to most ivory league schools. But she'd chosen to attend Hogwarts, with a half tuition scholarship the rest supplied by her wealthy dentist parents. Owners of Granger Dentistry, the office that the wealthy went to get their teeth treated. Hermione Granger. Finally, Amelia's own niece was attending as well, her and her best Friend Hannah Abbot. Both rumored to be studying as nurses. These two, faces for many charity events hosted by them and their families. Beloved by the populace of Britain for their caring hearts, pretty smiles and their beautiful bodies.

Harry would certainly have an interesting year on his hands, Sirius thought. "Hopefully he'll have some fun with it."

/-/-/

He stepped into the Grand hall, searching for the tell-tale blonde hair of his cousin. "Hey! James! Over here!" He turned towards the sound of his cousin. Grateful he was using his middle name to call for him, hiding, at least for a little bit longer, from the crowds who were searching for him. Though once he was seen with Draco, they would put two and two together.

"Hey Draco! Haven't seen you since the party."

"It's certainly been awhile. Ready for this?" Draco questioned as they shook hands, transforming it into a hug of greeting.

"Not sure. We'll see how it goes. How you doing Blaise?"

"Potter. Good to see you." Offering his hand with a smirk as Harry flinched, those around them close enough to hear the name Potter suddenly looking at the three of them, interest in their eyes.

"Blaise, if we weren't being watched I'd throw you into that wall over there."

"Good luck with that Potter. We both know I'm just as good a fighter as you and Draco."

"I've learned a few tricks since our last tie."

"You're not alone."

There was no malice in their talk, they'd all spared together several times. They were best friends, and they were going to have a good time at this school, even if hell tried to get in their way.

"Sorting is about to begin. You all decided on a house?"

"Was there a question about it?

"Here's the Headmaster."

The man who took the podium, was a taller man, with a long wizard-like white beard, a pair of glasses on his face and wearing a expensive purple silk suit. A rather garish purple if Harry had his say. But the man was Albus Dumbledore, he was a legend in his own right. Brilliant, powerful, wealthy, and if some rumors were believed, dangerous.

"Welcome one and all. To those of you returning, welcome back to Hogwarts, we are glad you've returned for another year. I hope our soccer team will be securing us another championship this year?" At this several students around the room stood up and gave a cheer, the rowdiest of these being two red headed twins.

"Indeed. And perhaps we'll see someone take the inter-house cup away from Ravenclaw this year hhmm?" Another cheer rose from all the students.

"Finally to you, our new students. Those with promise, the new students to join the ranks of elite here. Welcome. I relish the thought of getting to know each and every one of you this year. As usual I will be continuing my private class of advanced business, though you who are already in may be seeing an unusual amount of freshman in the class this year. If the invites I've sent them are accepted that is."

At this whispering broke out all over the Hall. Dumbledore's advanced business class was a legend in the school. One of the few classes the headmaster taught. It met twice a week, was called business but apparently covered anything and everything. You could only join the class by invite from the Headmaster. Rarely did a freshman ever make the cut for the class. Yet here he was saying there may be more?!

"Quiet students. Thank you. Now, on to the sorting. Minerva you have the floor."

"Thank you Headmaster. Let us begin."

The sorting was a special event. The monitor above the Great hall displayed the students one by one as they were to come up. Listing two blanks that were filled as they declared their major, as well as listing each of the dorms they'd been invited to. The chosen house lighting up after speaking with Minerva on stage. Then to be directed to their chosen dorms seating locations to receive their dorm number from their head of house as well as have a few words with them.

None of the three were paying any attention to the sorting until one of the names they'd been waiting for was called.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

All three eyes, along with most of the auditorium became glued to the stage as a beautiful blonde haired girl took the stage. Dressed in a beautiful bright blue dress, she walked with grace, head held high and not bothered in the slightest by all the stares. To Harry, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. Even prettier than her pictures in papers and on Instagram.

The screen lit up with her information, 18 years old, freshman, dorms she'd received invites too, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Soon the blanks for her major were filled with Bio Pre-med, and Pediatrics, with a minor in French. Slytherin was next to light up. Getting a cheer from the Slytherins as their head of House Professor Severus Snape looked on smugly as she exited the stage to walk towards them.

"Tracey Davis!"

Again the eyes were glued to the stage as a beautiful brunette walked up the stairs towards Professor McGonagall. Her face lit up with a bright smile at everyone watching, throwing a wink towards some staring Gryffindor's. Her major lit up, following her fellow Instagram partner and best friend. Bio-Premed, Pediatrics, with a minor in French. Slytherin as her only Invitation that she happily accepted.

"Blaise Zabini!"

"Wish me luck boys." Blaise commented as he strode down the walkway and towards the stage. Dressed as he was in a black V-neck covered by an Italian slim fitting leather jacket, black skinny jeans hanging from his hips. Several girls around the room sighed a bit.

"I think being a model for that time in Venice went to his head." Draco muttered.

"You don't say?"

He took the stage, the screen lighting up with his information. 18, invitations to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Soon his blanks were filled with accounting and financial management with a minor in business. Just as quickly Slytherin lit up, receiving a cheer from their section as he was met halfway down the stairs by his older sister, a seventh year, and one of the most sought after girls in the school, hugging him and kissing him upon each cheek congratulating him upon entering school. It amused Draco and Harry to see him blush so.

Names and face blurred again as they talked amongst themselves before another name they were looking for popped up. "Hermione Granger!"

Silence ensued as a short, very curly haired, but beautiful girl took the stage. The rumored genius girl with the sort of brains not seen since Albert Einstein, or even longer. Draco was broken from his staring by Harry's snigger. "You in love already Romeo? We haven't even talked to her yet."

"You have no room to talk. You drooled when Miss Greengrass took the stage."

Silence ensued between the two as they looked up to the screen alight with her information. She'd received invitations to every dorm in the school. The first to receive that many in a long time. Her majors soon filled up with the words Neuro-Science, Bio-Chemistry, with a minor in anatomy. And soon after Ravenclaw dorms lit up.

The only cheer she received was scattered applause from the Ravenclaw section, their head of house, a rather short Professor Filius Flitwick smiling serenely as Hermione headed towards him.

"Don't worry old chap. I hear some of Ravenclaw knows how to have fun. I'm sure she'll be one of them. Besides where else was she going to go. No one turns down Ravenclaw. Only a few do, and often they regret it later on. Ravenclaw is the jealous type you know."

"No need to remind me. It's alright. We can turn her."

Two students later, a Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley, Harry's cousin Susan Bones was called, followed soon after by her best friend Hannah Abbot. Both choosing Hufflepuff dorms, with invitations to them and Gryffindor. Both majoring in Nursing and anatomy, while minoring in business.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Silence once again took hold of the room as it had with Hermione Granger.

"Watch how it's done old bean."

With a smirk and wink at Harry, Draco began his own sauntering down the hall. Taking his time as girls admired his figure, dressed as he was in a tight fitting button up with a vest, top buttons of the shirt undone and a loosely tied bright blue tie underneath it. His blonde hair mimicking Brad Pitt's own hair in Fury, his blonde hair falling to the side as he smiled at a few pretty girls eyeing him already, he took the stage with a smirk and glimmer in his eye.

He received invitations to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. It was an easy pick as his majors filled in with International business, and marketing, minors in German, and Chinese. Slytherin dorm lighting up immediately afterwards. A cheer erupting from the Slytherin table.

Harry braced himself as his cousin stepped down from the stage. His name was next. They'd called everyone else in the new student section and all eyes were already on him, whispers and murmurs breaking out across the Great Hall, even teachers sitting up a little straighter to see him. To see the boy who'd 'supposedly' killed mass terrorist Voldemort. Harry James Potter.

"Harry Potter!"

He stood slowly, ignoring the gasps of amazement that he was actually there, and that he was as attractive as rumored. His hair cut similar to Draco's, with his wild and untamable hair long on top so it was mildly manageable and could be used to cover his scar. Dressed in a tight fitting V-neck and skinny jeans coming casual today to avoid too many eyes. Though the expensive watch on his wrist, and the Potter crest ring upon his ring gave him away if people looked long enough. Most didn't.

As he walked his long hair moved from his forehead, revealing the lightning scar to everyone, more gasps ringing out as he walked, ignoring the stares and comments of 'there's the boy who lived.' 'That's the boy who killed'. As he took the steps two at a time the screen lit up with his name, age, and invitations he'd received. Every dorm sent him an invitation. Many groans were heard, because it was well known. Few to none said no to Ravenclaw. The most prestigious of dorms. Those in that dorm were immediately respected, even more so than someone who had attended Hogwarts, as that by itself came with prestige and respect. Ravenclaw was just the icing on the cake that was Hogwarts University for potential employers and business folk.

International business and business Management, minoring in French, and Russian soon filled in, followed by Slytherin dorm lighting up. Shocked surprise rocked the Hall before Slytherin erupted into applause, Blaise's sister meeting him at the bottom of the stairs as she'd done her brother, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Guiding him towards Severus Snape, an old family friend of his Mothers, and private tutor unknown to the outside world, in science.

/-/-/

After the opening ceremony was completed, they hopped on a bus that would carry them across the campus to their dorm. Slytherin all piling in the Silver and gold decorated bus, with their Dorm's crest emblazoned upon the sides of the bus. Harry seated next to Draco, with Blaise and his sister across from them, trying to stem the attention and questions Harry received. It helped that in front of Harry was seated Daphne and Tracey, both taking some of the attention away from Harry and onto themselves as they sat there, looking through a leaflet of the school.

Once arriving at their dorm on the north side of campus to their right was Gryffindor dorms across a large expanse of lawn, Hufflepuff behind them, and Ravenclaw across the way. If looked at from the sky, the houses were well spaced apart with a large lawn, many trees, and walkways separating them set up in a square, with Slytherin as the top left corner, Gryffindor the top right, Hufflepuff bottom left, and Ravenclaw bottom right corner.

As they drove past the dorms, Harry admired their architecture. Ravenclaw dorm looked like a massive stone tower of old. Rising up twenty stories if Harry guessed right. Round and perfectly symmetrical, dotted with balconies for each singular room.

Hufflepuff was a very long and squat building, rising up only eight or so stories. Staggered cubes patterned the outside, checked in metal and wood squares all down the dorm. The room was dizzying to look at if going by too fast, but at a slow pace was rather peaceful looking.

Gryffindor was like Ravenclaw in its design of stone building rising from the ground, ten stories high the square building had large glass windows on the front, with spires rising from a small tower on each corner of the building.

Slytherin was the final building, a large square building, rising fifteen stories up, one-way glass making up almost the entirety of the outside except where the balconies for each dorm where showing.

"You ready to begin?"

Snapping him from his admiration of the buildings Harry turned to face his few friends. "Indeed. I think I am. Yourself?"

"Of course mate. This is supposed to be the easy part of our life."

"So when are we throwing our first party?"

"Damn Blaise. We'll get around to it. Patience man. Patience."

/-/-/

He arrived at the hall to his new apartment in Slytherin Dorms, and from the fact that there were no lights under the door, he assumed he'd beaten whoever his roommate was to be. He knew that Draco was up a floor above him, his roommate being Blaise, somehow he'd gotten lucky and landed someone he knew. Harry had no idea who his roommate was. Nor if it was even a guy.

He entered the dorm, deciding he'd take the room on the right, knowing his things wouldn't be brought into the room by the servants until later on that night after the big opening ceremony party. Entering what would soon be his room, he found it to be perfect. Not a small room, but neither was it too large. There was a bed in the corner, and a desk pushed against the wall, with a regular wooden chair that he would soon replace with something far more comfortable. There was a walk in closet, and a night stand next to the bed.

It was then he noticed a letter on the bed. The Headmaster's crest upon the envelope. Assuming it a letter of welcome for new students he opened the letter.

Immediately his eyes widened as he looked about the room. This letter was addressed directly to him. Beginning as such,

Dear Harry Potter,

I hope you've chosen this room, I hope you do not mind that I assumed that you would choose Slytherin Dorms, and indeed this very room. We shall see soon enough if I'm right. As it were, this is a formal invitation to join my advanced business class. Do not worry, your friend Draco shall be receiving a similar invitation. With two such business minded people with high aspirations and such big plans. I would be a fool not to invite you to my class. I hope you accept. The code when choosing classes is Lemon Drop to enter.

Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Soon his phone was buzzing, a call from Draco.

"You get the letter as well?"

"Yep, waiting on the bed for me. I'd heard he was crazy smart, and that his intellect and his processing of probability was crazy. Guess now we know that's at least partially true. We've got to be careful it looks like. Someone seems to think they know about our plans and aspirations. If one person knows, I'm sure others do as well."

"You taking the class?"

"Of course. It'd be foolish to decline. Those who attend his class are some of the most powerful in the world right now. It's more prestigious to attend his class than even be in Ravenclaw dorm. I'll certainly be using his… candy code, to enter the class. I highly suggest you do as well."

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll see you at the Party. Meet out front of the dorms?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

/-/-/

He was just exiting his room when the door to the apartment opened. Turning towards the door, he was struck speechless as in walked Daphne Greengrass, looking down at a piece of paper in her hand.

"So this is the place then hhmm? I wonder wh— "She looked up, making eye contact with the boy who lived.

"Hi. How's it going? I suppose we'll be roommates for the foreseeable future. Names—"

"Harry Potter. Yes, I know. I'm sure everyone knows."

With a slight groan Harry winced some. "If you could at least let me try and feel normal by accepting the greeting that'd be nice."

Realization at how rude she'd sounded brought out a beautiful red blush across her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Let's try this again. Uh, I'm Daphne Greengrass. A pleasure to meet you."

With a chuck he accepted her hand, planting a light kiss to her knuckle. "Harry Potter. It's a pleasure."

"Who'd have thought I'd land a boy roommate, let alone Harry Potter himself."

"You're one to talk. I'm with Daphne Greengrass, prettiest girl in Britain and most sought after bachelorette. Your bikini pictures last spring break broke the app… Or uh… so I've heard of course." He looked down blushing, knowing he was caught now.

At this Daphne's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Why Mr. Potter, you wouldn't have been looking at my spring break pictures would you? One of the millions, hidden in my notifications?"

"I would… Yes. Yeah, definitely checked you out—I mean looked…. Fuck me. Yes, you're very pretty, yes I follow you, and yes I'm a fan."

"I'm honored. I'd be fan of yours, except you keep well enough away from the public. I didn't even know you had an Instagram. I'm sure the news would pay big to have the name."

"I'll let you dig through your notifications to find it." Harry said with a wink.

"Don't challenge me Potter. You'll learn two things soon enough. One, I always get what I want, and two I always win."

"Well then we have something in common. I too always get what I want."

"We'll see about that. Now you wouldn't happen to be heading to the party soon would you?"

"Indeed, though I find myself lacking a date and they did announce to invite someone you didn't know as a date. Perhaps you'd do me the honor. If you can keep up?"

"You realize that us together will more than likely break the internet don't you? No one will shut up about it."

"Well I've been avoiding the public for a while now. It's high time I took the spotlight and show them the next big thing."

"Sounds exciting. I'm in. You wouldn't happen to have a date for two of my friends would you?"

"I happen know some people who don't have dates yet and will be meeting me downstairs in a few minutes."

"Then I could certainly accept your invitation for mass hysteria in the media."

Pulling out his phone he shot Draco and Blaise a text. ' _Got us dates for the party.'_

"Well my friends will be here in a moment. We can meet you downstairs if that's sufficient?"

"That'll be totally fine. I think It'll be a fun night tonight."

"I agree."

"You know what. So do I. See you in a few."

/-/-/

So who are these mysterious dates you've chosen for us? I'm seeing you unsurprisingly single, as you've been most of your life."

"Shut up Blaise. They'll be meeting us downstairs in a few minutes. How was your guys room?"

"Nice. Got a great view of the Lake, as promised. Draco over here's a little upset I claimed the room on the left, but I think he's over it now."

"If I'm upset about which room you chose, then you must be pissed you didn't get an invite to Dumbledore's class."

"Ok, but look here, he rarely, if ever invites first years, normally second or third year is when students get invites. So as long as I get an invite by second year, I'm just as good, if not better than everyone else in this school, minus you two cocky bastards."

"Alright. Alright. You've got a point there, no need for name calling. Besides isn't it pot calling the kettle black with the cocky bit there Mr. Model. You surely strutted your stuff rather proudly down that hall during the sorting."

"Ok… but… I was literally heading towards a stage. It made sense to strut then. Got to make an entrance, especially as the third musketeer to you two. And Potter where the hell are these gir—"

"Right here Mr. Blaise."

Blaise froze as a delicate hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, slowly turning him as he came face to face with the beautiful Tracey Davis, dressed now in tight fitting jeans, and a low cut tank top, smirking as Blaise struggled to maintain eye contact with her.

"Draco, Blaise allow me to introduce our dates for the night. Daphne if you'd be so kind."

"Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter's new roommate and date for tonight. Mr. Draco, Tracey Davis has expressed her interest in being your date if you'd be so kind as accept?"

"uh… Uh yeah… That'd be great." Blaise, still remembering his manners offered an arm to the beautiful brunette who was currently smirking up at him and batting her long eyelashes at him her hazel eyes making him lose his mind a little bit as they began walking towards the party.

And for Draco, this is an old friend of ours, who we're rather excited to be at school with, so I hope you'll treat her well. Mrs. Hermione Granger. Soon to be Valedictorian of the school."

"Oh hush Daphne. You and Tracey are just as smart as me and just as capable of beating me. And I'm sure these three boys, all of whom I've seen on a magazine cover, are not too shabby at their grade work."

From behind Daphne appeared the small genius. Hair now pulled back into a ponytail, and showing off her slender athletic body and curves in a pretty summer dress. "It's a pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy. My parents have told me you and your family have amazing teeth. That is certainly no lie. You have a very handsome smile." She offered her hand to shake smiling innocently up at Draco who was currently speechless and trying to remember who he was.

A nudge in the back from Harry sprung him into action. "Right. Draco Malfoy. Good to finally meet the genius in our midst." Accepting her hand he planted a kiss upon her hand and began walking them towards the party in the middle grounds of all four dorms.

"You are the manipulative and devilish sort aren't you?"

"Why Mr. Potter. I'm offended you would even suggest that after just meeting me." She gasped in faux anger. Her hand going to her chest dramatically.

"So that's not your bathing suit from spring break I see peeking out from that low cut tank top there?"

"Prat. My eyes are up here." She smacked his shoulder. "Now treat me like a true gentleman and escort me to this party. Or you will not enjoy how long my makeup will take each morning when you need to use the restroom."

"Yes Ma'am Miss Greengrass. It would be my pleasure."

With that, all three couples began their trek towards the party.

/-/-/

It was arranged in the middle of the lawn between the four dorms, music blaring as an up-and-coming rock band 'Weird Sisters' played current hits and their own jams up on a stage near the middle. There was a large table to the side filled with snacks and drinks. Drinks Harry was sure were spiked, as many students had a little extra sway in their dancing he was sure they had no idea about. Or maybe they did, and that was the entire point.

Daphne directed him off to the side, attempting to stay out of everyone's attention, trying to lay low and enjoy the party atmosphere.

"I sure could use a drink…"

"Yeah. A drink would be nice." Harry obliviously commented, looking around the grounds and taking everything in. Totally missing the eye roll Daphne directed his way.

"You know, when the papers said you were staying out of the publics eyes, I never realized it was this much. That was a hint there, big boy. To get us drinks. From over there. As is polite of a gentleman."

Blushing at the comment and her smirk she was giving them Harry could only smack his forehead and begin his trek though the mass of people and get them both drinks. Grabbing the ones that smelled the least tainted with alcohol. He didn't need his first day on campus to end with a drunk Harry Potter as the frontlines. He was going to do everything he could to avoid the frontlines. He'd made a bet with his Godfather that he could keep any articles about him limited to his return and nothing else. His Godfather happened to doubt that. So now, a hundred pounds was on the table for the victor.

He made his way there and back, only being stopped around five times by various groups of people asking if he was Harry Potter. Sure to keep his hair in front of the scar he'd simply tell them no. And in many of their inebriated state, they believed him. Only a few gave him a strange look at his forehead, as if trying to see beneath his hair and find the scar that was hidden there.

"About time you arrived. What did you bring me?"

"Well, from the flavor of mine, I'd say orange punch with orange sherbet and a dash of Ogden's finest whiskey in it. It was that, or judging by the smell of the others, a strawberry punch with coconut rum in it. Once again, I could be wrong."

"You seem to know your liquor's very well Mr. Potter. Should I be worried about you sneaking some up into our dorm and getting hammered at night?"

His laughter caused her to smile herself as he took a moment to look around and take a sip of his drink. "Let's say my father has a rather large thirst for alcohol and handles it well. He wanted to make sure I could do the same so I wouldn't make a fool of myself out here in the 'real' world. Unluckily for him I found I liked the taste of it and could handle my drink almost as well. Although… Never mind. Not a good story…"

"No, you can't leave me hanging like this. I'm hearing a wonderfully tasty story about a drunk Harry Potter. Come on. Spill. I'll share my first drunk story if you do?"

He stared at her for a moment, enjoying the way the night made her bright blue eyes seem all the brighter. "Well, the first time my Father gave me a drink. Which my mother did not know about I might add. He had been drinking some already before he gave me some. He happened to fall asleep, and I finished off the rest of his whiskey and had started on the bottle. Mom came in that morning to Sirius asleep in his chair, empty glass and bottle by his chair. Glasses drawn on his face and colorings all over his body, with me passed out on the ground next to him, marker in hand. I'd thrown up in the corner of his office and in his trashcan, as well as broken one of mother's vases. To say she was furious would be an understatement. He was on the couch for a week and wasn't allowed to wash off the drawings on his face other than a light scrubbing when he showered to stay clean."

Her laughter erupted from within her as she tried to cover her smiling mouth with her hand. "That, is the best. Sirius Black, bad ass extraordinaire with a pair of marker glasses."

"Alright, laugh it up. It's your turn for a story now, if I remember correctly."

"Alright, if you tell a soul this story I will find you, and make your life miserable. You hear me?"

"Not a word. As long as you keep mine a secret."

"Deal. Well, the first time I had a drink, was because Tracey snuck some of her father's rum into her room during one of our spring break trips. The one with the bikini pictures you so liked." She paused as he blushed and huffed a bit, her chuckle and smirk causing him to blush even more before she continued. "Anyways, her, me, and Hermione were all staying in the same room that night and began trying the drink. We tried it just plain and found it utterly disgusting. But when we added it to some Dr. Pepper we had with us, per Hermione's suggestion. It tasted much, much better. To make a long story short, we each got rather tipsy and took some… scandalous pictures, the three of us. In and out of those bikini's. I still have them in fact. Blackmail on the two of them should I ever need it. I'm just glad none of us were tipsy enough to post them. That would have ruined poor Hermione, pushed Tracey and my careers in a direction we don't want to go. Plus, our parents would have killed us. Tracey's dad figured out what we'd done easily the next morning. But instead of turning us in, he just made our morning hangover's hell. By suggesting a breakfast as soon as he figured it out, waking us up by banging on some pots and pans. And then suggesting we have a beach day since it was sunny out. It was literal hell that morning."

Their laughter was shared as they finished off their drinks, Harry soon leaving to grab them another as they continued to talk about life and why they'd chosen the majors they had as well as to stay in Slytherin dorms. Soon Harry left to get their sixth drinking, thinking to himself that maybe he should get them water as his vision swam for a bit the first time he took a step away for this set of drinks for them.

Upon returning he found her surrounded by people, some asking to take photos with her, or for her autograph and a couple brave boys asking for her phone number. Though she was smiling, he could tell from her eyes that she wanted them all to go away.

"Back up everyone. Give her some space guys. Back it up. What are you? High schoolers."

One muscled guy who'd been attempting to get her phone number stepped right up and in his face. And who do you think you are huh? Maybe you should back up."

"I'd suggest you back up. I don't like people in my face." Harry's eyes darkened considerably, and were the young man not quite as tipsy as he was, he might have backed up and listened. As it stood, he instead got closer, nose to nose with Harry.

"What are you goi—" He never finished his statement as Harry twisted around, grabbing the man by the arm he'd been lifting and flipping him over his shoulder to toss him ungracefully onto the lawn. Dispersing people who'd gathered around and were now chanting for a fight.

That is until they caught sight of the scar that had been hidden, but from his movement had cause his hair to shift, revealing the scar on his head.

"That's Harry Potter."

"That bloke tried to step up to Potter."

"Holy shit man."

Daphne watched as Harry became mildly self-conscious, moving his hair once again to cover his scar as the boy he'd thrown stood slowly, his friends helping guide him away. She had to admit, he'd gotten everyone to leave her alone, though that was because they were now focused on him and about to mob him for pictures and autographs as they'd done her. And while she was at least mildly used to it from her Instagram fame, and stints as a model. She knew he was not. He may have been trained by his father and mother to be prepared, that did not make him prepared. The real thing was a totally different animal. She also knew, they'd soon put two, and two together that Potter was protecting Greengrass, and then they'd have even more problems and attention.

Moving quickly, she walked up, linking arms with the bewildered celebrity and pulled him deep into the pulsating crowd and towards the middle of the dance floor. Pulling him in front of her and then stepping close to him, almost between his legs as they began to dance.

"So, you don't like people in your face hhmm? Am I too close?" She questioned as she stepped a little bit closer with a challenging smirk upon her face. Keeping enough of a distance that she wasn't really crowding him, but still close enough to joke. Enjoying the way his eyes slightly lit up as he stayed planted, not backing away from her at all.

"I don't mind pretty people near me. But the ugly ones with bad breath, they've just got to go."

"Ah. So I'm pretty then am I?"

"I thought we'd established that earlier when you found out I follow your Instagram and my favorite pictures are of you in that blue bikini. Second would certainly be that black dress you wore two winters ago."

Her eyes sparkled with the new information. "I don't think you'd said they were your favorite. But it's good to know that they are."

"I don't know that I like that gleam in your eye."

"Oh Mr. Potter. I'm sure you will certainly enjoy that gleam and what it might entail. Now shut up, and dance."

So they did. They danced through six songs before people started realizing just who was dancing together next to them. Though the two young college students didn't realize that. They were lost in the other's eyes at the moment and moving closer and closer together.

Closer they danced, and slowly their faces inched closer, and closer. Thoughts racing through each of their heads.

'Should I do this. If I do I'll certainly never hear the end of it from Tracey. And the news is going to have a field day… dad might also freak. But he's just too cute. One kiss won't hurt. If I'm quick enough.'

'She's so pretty. Sirius was right, girls are amazing. Just one kiss can't hurt right?... mom said be careful with girls, but… she's safe right? She's going to be my roommate so maybe I shouldn't… Maybe I should.'

Their lips had barely touched when flashing light of a camera erupted around them. "Potter and Greengrass are kissing!" Was shouted and before either could react, phones were going off all around them, pictures being taken and questions and comments thrown around.

"Are you two dating!?"

"Harry Potter just kissed Daphne Greengrass! My life is complete!"

"Oh my God! They kissed!"

"Did you just meet or have you guys known each other?"

Soon they were beginning to be crowded by everyone around them, both trying to find an escape route and failing to find one.

Suddenly Draco appeared in front of Harry, Hermione in front of Daphne with Tracey and Draco taking up behind them.

"Alright! Out of the way. Now!"

Draco's commanding voice caused those closest to scatter back and split like the red sea. But only momentarily. Because upon realizing this was Draco Malfoy and he'd been with Hermione Granger, both known friends of the others, even more pictures erupted and conversation's restarting.

"Hermione Granger is with Draco Malfoy! Oh My God!"

"Ah fuck me mate. Can't they shut up?" Draco's annoyance with the crowd caused Harry to stifle a chuckle. Harry also noted the rosy tint of Draco and Hermione's cheeks and figured they'd both had several drinks from the punch as Harry and Daphne had.

"Looks like you're in the same boat I'm in. You almost helped, now though I think you've made things worse."

"Everyone. MOVE!"

Everything froze and silence ensued across the field. Even the Weird sisters pausing in their set.

"I said, MOVE!"

A massive split in the crowd appeared as Blaise's sister Imelda stepped forward. "This way you three. Way to botch opening night. Come on. Back to Slytherin dorms. We're going to get some water into you. Let's go. Girls, you too. Come on."

"Imelda I can handle my—"

"Potter. Move it. I know your mother, and your father. If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me. Now let's move."

Like berated children the six freshman made their past their savior from the crowd and towards Slytherin dorms. None of them missing all the flashes going on behind them. Harry cursing, knowing he'd probably just lost that bet.

/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. First of all I'd like to genuinely apologize for my absence in writing on my stories. This will be corrected. I'm going to continue updating my stories and plan to update the other stories this week and try to get a weekly update going for each story.**

 **As an explanation for why I'd stopped writing for so long that would be because of some awesome developments in my life and some less than awesome. My great-grandmother passed away which was extremely tough. I loved her a lot and she was a huge influence in my life. I've also been signed by a publisher for a six book series I've been working on, as well as a comic book line. The first book of the series should be published sometime in July or August. So big news. But anyways, you're not hear to read about what's going on in my life you're here for a story. So on we go.**

 **I'm wanting lots of reviews on all my stories guys so if everyone could please leave a review. Even something as simple as you enjoyed it that would mean a lot to me, as well as it really helps motivate me to get writing as I see and read that people are keeping up with my story and wanting to read it. Thanks, everyone. Until next time.**

Chapter 2

He woke up with a warm body atop him and arms dangling on either side of his head.

"Well. Fuck me."

"You wish. I've already checked. I'm still in my panties and bra, and you still have on your wonderfully tantalizing green boxers."

Her voice was like honey that was crystalizing. Just rough enough to be sultry, but still smooth enough to enrapture his attention. "If you were already awake, why didn't you just get up hhm?" He questioned her as he ran through events last night.

Imelda had escorted them all back to Slytherin dorms, pumping them all full of water and sending them off to bed. Almost taking Daphne with herself to keep Harry and Her from doing something stupid. Ending with a threat to Harry about telling his mother if he did anything unbecoming. After that it was an elevator that ended with them still half-tipsy making out as they stumbled towards their dorm room. Clothes had flown off, but the moment they'd collapsed atop the other in bed, their draining day and busy night left them exhausted. Sleep soon taking them before either was completely naked and mistakes were made.

"Because you are quite warm darling, and it's so delectably comfortable atop you. Although I probably shouldn't get too comfortable."

"By all means, love. Get as comfortable as you like. I could get used to waking up like this."

Though she'd not say it out loud, she agreed with the sentiment. "Alright. That's enough for me. Close your eyes."

"…What?"

"You heard me. Close your eyes. I need to get up and go to the bathroom. And you'll not be seeing me in my skivvies on our first night together. Now, eyes. Closed. Immediately."

His eyes squeezed close with a sigh of frustration as she slowly lifted herself off him with more than just a bit remorse. She kept her eyes upon him, making sure he kept his eyes closed.

She'd just turned around to open the door to their joined restroom and escape when she heard a gasp of surprise and awe. Knowing he'd opened his eyes and was admiring her beautiful ass, she gave him a shake before closing the door. Giggling softly to herself at the "Damnit. I'm in trouble." Coming from his room before she turned the shower on. It was time to wash a night of fun off and get ready for the day. She wasn't at school to meet boys. She was at school to become a pediatrician and help children. This was the last day off for her to try and discover where all her classes would be and to meet up with her two illustrious friends and see how their nights went.

/-/-/

"I don't know why you're worried about our nights. Have you recently checked the media yet?"

"I was trying to wait until at least I'd eaten, but you make it sound like I should."

"Let me educate you my dear Mr. Potter. 'Potter kissing Greengrass. Can it get any hotter at Hogwarts U?"' or "Malfoy, Potter, and Zabini reel in the true catches of a millennia in Granger, Greengrass, and Davis!" My personal favorite, 'the apocalypse approaches for all those hopeful single ladies as three of the hottest bachelors now seem to be off the market.' We're on every major news website, trending on every app. It's a storm out there. Also, someone seemed to leak you have an Instagram and follow Daphne, so now everyone's out searching for you."

It was that moment his phone chose to ring, his mother's lovely face showing up on screen. "Hold on. I'm about to die. Give me a sec. "Hey mom. How are yo—? Got it. Shutting up mom. Yes, I know. Tell dad she's hotter than she looks and kisses better too. I'm gonna get it for that comment aren't I? Right… yes ma'am. Yes. Got it. I'll take good care of her mom, but honestly we aren't even dating or talk-…. Yes ma'am. I'll take care of it. Yes ma'am…. Right…. Love you too mom. Bye."

"How much trouble you in?"

"Me? Big trouble if I don't treat her right and such. But I'm not the only one here. You two will both be receiving calls from you mothers soon I'm told. Prep yourselves and your alibi."

"Us? None of us ended up in bed with the other girls. Well… not the ones we danced with at least…" Blaise's guilty smirk as he trailed off gave away the game that he'd indeed been in bed with someone.

"Pray tell? Who did you take to bed with you Mr. Zabini?"

They all froze at Tracey Davis' voice behind them as they turned, Zabini fighting a blush and maintaining his carefree smirk as he turned around. "I can't rightly remember her name. I do remember her breasts though. Perfect that they were."

"Indeed? I'm glad you were satisfied by someone good sir. You were rather thirsty last night."

"Not even a bit angry?" Draco questioned as Tracey nonchalantly put off his comment of hooking up with someone else after taking her out.

"Me? Why should i? We went out one time, one little dance. Nothing serious. And honestly everybody knows how much of a playboy Mr. Zabini is. I'd have been a fool to think he wouldn't end up in someone's bed tonight if not my own. Besides, I don't think he's quiet my… type." As she spoke she trailed her hands down his jaw and across his chest, leaning forward slightly to give a generous view of her chest through her low cut tank she wore. "Although, from Daphne's description, Harry here might be just what I'm looking for. Same as her I suppose. And how we do love to share…." Her attention moved to Harry quicker than he had time to process. Like a sultry jungle cat she stalked towards him, allowing him his own generous view, one he struggled for but a moment to ignore. Then he was left mouth agape at her words of sharing him with Daphne, as she stood on her toes to kiss his neck. "Have a good day Potter. I hope those images leave you a little thirsty."

"Tracey, please don't give him a heart attack. I like my comfy pillows living you know." Daphne came into view, smirking at Harry as he shook himself out of his stupor and stepped away from Tracey, blushing madly. Thoughts of 'none of dad and moms training prepared me for this.' running through his mind.

"Now I feel left out. Come here Harry." She moved quicker than he expected, going up on her tippy toes to kiss him soundly on the mouth. "Still taste just as good as you did last night. Come on Tracey. Let's find our classes for the day."

With a smirk and giggle the two girls walked away from the awestruck boys.

"I may have made a mistake…" Blaise commented.

"Yeah, I'll thank you for that too." Harry agreed, touching his neck even as he licked his lips. Searching for any remaining taste of the honey and Strawberries that he'd begun associating with Daphne. Still in a somewhat dream state as he looked about himself trying to find the two beautiful siren's, but they were already out of sight.

"Now all we need is Granger to show up and even Malfoy will be embarrassed."

"Oh. She's already visiting classes and studying for some of them." He commented off handily, focused on his phone as he typed up a message. A gentle smile upon his face.

"How do you know that? You magic or something?"

"I'm told in bed at least I am." He responded with a smirk. "But in this case. We exchanged numbers last night and have been talking all morning. Her and I will be getting tea later."

"Damn. Someone must be smooth."

"My dear Blaise, it's all about not kissing the first time you meet a living breathing woman. Leave them guessing."

"That was a low blow. She went to kiss too you know."

"True Harry, but you went and slept with her the first night and made out. Where's the mystery."

"Hey Draco. Fuck you buddy. Fuck you." Harry laughed, standing up. "time to see classes. I'll leave you two to your own devices and, I'm sure mother's calls."

As if prophesying about it, both their phones went off, their mother's pictures showing up on screen. "You're a right bastard Potter."

"I do my best. Have fun. Tell Aunt Narcissa I love her and can't wait to see her Christmas time."  
/-/-/

He was wandering around the business department high in one of the many towers making up Hogwarts when he noticed a presence suddenly behind him. Turning quickly, hand's prepared to stop an attack he came face to face with the calm looking headmaster. "Ah. Sorry Professor…"

"Quite alright my dear boy. I did rather sneak up on you. Although I'll admit, I thought I'd be closer than seven feet away from you." The glint in his eye as he spoke gave Harry pause. It was certainly true. This man was definitely dangerous, that glint took his noticing as a challenge.

"Settle down my boy. Only those who attempt to accost my school or students need fear me. Besides, I'm getting rather old to fight anymore these days."

Shaken that he'd seemed to have read his mind, Harry merely nodded his head. "Of course Professor."

"I see you've signed up for my class, I'm happy to be having you in my class this year."

"I'd be a fool to say no. Especially since I've already said no to Ravenclaw."

"No. I dare say that was a wise choice. Such a wealthy and handsome young man. You'd be caught with a girl inside your dorm every weekend, and getting suspended even more often. You're just as wild as your father was, and as brilliant and cunning as your mother. Though perhaps there would have only been one girl every weekend hhmm?"

His knowing smirk and surprising insight into Harry's thoughts once again shook the young man. "Professor, I'm starting to think you know much more than you should."

"I prefer to believe others don't know enough. All the information is there if people would just watch."

"Indeed. Well perhaps I'll have to start paying more attention. Good day professor. It was nice to chat."

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I can't wait for our next… meeting."

There was no doubt in either of the two's mind that meeting was not the word that had been stated, it was duel. A battle of wits, intuition, wit, cunning, and small details. Finally, Harry had found someone to push his limits. Someone much better than him that he could aim to beat at this school. Without his father to beat he knew he'd needed someone to strive to beat. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was that person.

/-/-/

A week and a half had passed, and not once had Harry even hugged Daphne. They'd been talking for sure. He'd managed to get her phone number and they'd been chatting now and again, but nothing truly serious had come from it. or so he'd thought.

So he was rather surprised when she suddenly waltzed into his room like she owned it, dressed in volleyball shorts and a sports bra. A look that should be illegal, at least for her to just be walking around in. She was more dangerous than a loaded gun. "I'm rather bored Potter. And as you know, you have an Instagram and follow me. So, you challenged me, I wish to know what my prize is should I find your Instagram, as well as what you'll do for me to keep quiet about what your Instagram is. Also, how many guesses do I get in case I'm wrong?"

She watched with interest as he went from giving her a weird look to thinking silently.

He knew she had well over a million followers, and his face wasn't even in his own Profile picture. It was a risk though, she had a rather knowing smirk upon her face. Maybe he could twist this to his advantage.

"Fine. For every wrong guess, I get a kiss. And I'm talking a kiss, like our fun experience after the party. And That'll depend I suppose on what you want. If it's not anything to crazy I'll accept it. Should you find it, within the next seventy-two hours, I will do whatever you ask. As for what I'll give to keep you quiet about it, even though I'm doubtful you'll find it. Same as before, whatever you want."

"Are you sure my dear Harry…?"

He felt a chill run down his spine, but he'd not gotten any sort of notification, and his profile was even set to private, one could only see his profile picture should they visit his page. "…yyyeess…." He strung his answer out, hoping there'd be a tell in her face before he finished so he could change his answer. But her face didn't move a centimeter from the sly grin she was giving him in her outfit that made him wish to kiss and touch her, and much, much more.

As he finished she suddenly moved like lightning slamming her phone down in front of him. "Say hello to yourself babe."

"There's no way in hell that yo—" He was stopped short as he was staring at his profile. His username, 'Brothers-three.' A picture of him, Draco, and Blaise sitting on a couch, arms stretched around each other's shoulders. The only parts of their faces visible being their smirking mouths and lower body all on the couch, two small girls sitting across both of them, grinning madly at the camera.

"How the fuck did you know that was me?"

"Truly? I've seen that smile enough recently to know it's yours. And the other two have been plastered upon billboards and magazines since I was a child, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Damn. Well you've got me there. Fuck me."

"You're not that good looking and rich darling. As for what you owe me. Well I'll be using both for one. You will take myself and Tracey out on a date. At the same time."

"Wait a second. Both of you? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in should we be seen, or caught?!"

"That's too bad. You said anything, this is what I want. The both of us, sharing you for a night."

She watched with amusement as he swallowed, his Adam's-apple moving up and down, forcing her to look away lest she try and kiss him right then and there.

"Is this some sort of competition or something? What am I getting into. Where should I take you? Like, I need some help here." He was back stepping in his mind. He wasn't sure how to wrap his mind about this. Taking two beautiful women out was trouble enough, but famous ones that were well known was asking for even more trouble. He wasn't sure what he needed to say or do here. Curse his parent's for not preparing him enough. His father had told him he'd be the one playing girls. Not the other way around.

"No. No competition, we've already discussed such things. This is simply a fun time for her and I. Plus we love to share. Surely you've noticed her being around often enough here."

"Well… yes but I hardly see how that should tell me you want to share a date with me."

"Don't worry your beautiful little head about it. Just prepare yourself, as for a date and such I've got that covered. My father owns a lovely three bedroom loft downtown with a wonderful view. We can go there this weekend. It happens to be a three-day weekend. No school on Monday if you remember. I figure you can get ahold of one of the many Potter Limos to take us there. No one will be the wiser."

"That still doesn't explain what we'll do?"

"I've heard you're a rather amazing cook from Draco and Blaise, and I do always see you in the kitchen cooking. Show me your skills with dinner Mr. Potter. As well as perhaps some dancing, wine, and games. Along with showing off your talent on a piano. Blaise speaks highly of your ability to play and sing. Sound good?"

As she spoke she'd gotten closer and closer to him, the heat in his face was astounding. "You're sure you want to… Ahem, share me on a date?"

"Harry babe. I'm positive, so is she. Come dressed to kill."

After whispering these words in his ear, she'd kissed him once on the neck before sauntering out, sashaying her tight lovely ass as she left to go work out.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered as slouched over and lay his head on the cool wood of his desk. "Fuck me."

"Maybe this weekend Potter." Her shout echoed right before the front door closed. His groan was the only response.

/-/-/

He stood outside his own room as Daphne and Tracey prepared for their date. Since it would be him cooking, he decided not to dress up too much. They were still going dressed well to make it look like just an outing for the wealthy and famous. But there were a couple backpacks stored in the limo that held clothes for all of them to change into on the plane so they'd be more comfortable.

He was currently dressed in silver slacks and black vans, with an emerald green button up shirt, top two buttons undone, with a fitted black blazer on both buttons undone.

His mind was racing with the consequences of the upcoming date. If even one newspaper caught a whiff of what was occurring the news would be all over him, and immediately after, his parents would arrive and he'd be both dead and back home to be taught by private college professors. On the other hand, tonight could be fun. From Daphne's talking it was more of a way for the girls to escape and have a good time. Some card games, food, maybe take turns dancing and then back home to Hogwarts the next day.

Further thoughts were cut off as his rooms door opened, and from within stepped two visions of beauty. Tracey was the first to exit, dressed in a dark red dress, two thick straps holding the dress in place, with a deep V revealing a good eyeful of what she had to offer, she turned just enough once she was out to give a great view of her beautiful ass that was just above the bottom of her dress. "Get a good view Potter?" She smirked as his eyes shot up to her own amused ones. "You look rather handsome tonight though, very good eye candy."

"Indeed. He looks absolutely delicious." Daphne's voice drew his eyes towards hers as she gazed at him with a smile as his eyes explored her. Dressed in a striking sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress, that seemed to be held up by sheer willpower and her bountiful and perky chest. Ending high upon her long legs, cupping her lovely pert ass beautifully as she turned to close and lock their door, watching him over her shoulder as Tracey just giggled.

"You both look splendid. Just… breath-taking." He managed as he took and kissed either girls hand.

"Hhmm. Let's keep him Daphne. I rather like him. You'd better not let him stray far from your room or he might end up in mine." Tracey commented, kissing Harry upon the cheek before she linked arms with him, Daphne following suit.

"Yes, I do believe I'll have to keep a close eye on him. Now, the limo and driver are warmed and waiting for us correct Harry?"

"Yes, it is.

"Good. Let's go have some fun then."

/-/-/

They arrived to see the Limo waiting for them, driver waiting in the driver's seat, car running and prepped.

"This is one of your own families cars is it not Potter?"

"The names Harry."

"I only call people I've kissed by their first name."

"But you call Daphne by her first name."

"Indeed." The look she gave him spoke volumes as he froze, mid-opening of the back door for Tracey. "Now you're catching on." She whispered in his ear, going on her tippy toes in her black high heels to give him a peck on the lips. "Thanks for holding the door Harry, ever the gentleman."

"Tracey, tone it down. The poor boy isn't ready for all of you and your personality yet. Give him some time." Daphne's giggle that followed her comment took any sort of sting or reprimand from it as she waited for Harry to gather himself and get her own door.

"Try and keep up tonight Harry. But I'll understand if you don't." She kissed him tenderly on the mouth as she passed him to enter his car. The tenderness in her kiss gave him pause for a moment before he took a deep breath and closed her door. Releasing the pent-up air in one go.

"Alright. You can do this. Just one date, just one night. You can do it."

After this mini pep talk, he went around to his own side of the car and hopped in. Giving a knock on the window separating them and the driver to signal they could leave. "Off we go then."

It was a constant fight not to stare at either girl's long legs on display for him, nor their bountiful chest that seemed to barely be contained in either dress. It was a thirty minute drive to get downtown to Daphne's loft they were staying at.

Barely ten minutes after leaving, and varied conversational topics in the cab, Daphne posed a question. "This is a fully tinted window, right? He can't see us correct?"

"That would be correct. He can't see a thing through the glass, and it's been tinted enough we can hardly as well. You two are just at the right angle to see through it easier."

"Good." They both suddenly began undressing.

"Hey! Wait a second. What are you two—"

"Oh shush Harry. We're just going to change while driving. No need to sit in these outfits the entire time. Now calm down and hand us the backpack."

He couldn't even answer as both dresses were pulled off at the same time. He was now face to face with two bra and pantie clad women. Daphne in a matching bright blue and pink panties and bra that put her cleavage in glorious display, with a bright neon blue bow on the front of the panties. Tracey in Black with neon hot pink bows decorated across both panties and bra. Both just watched as he froze and stared with victorious and hungry smiles.

"Come now Harry. Hand us the backpack. Or would you like us to take more off?" Tracey's challenging eye brow pushed Harry into action as he quickly grabbed the bag and handed it across the space between them, quickly averting his eyes so he'd stop staring. Cursing himself and wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

It was for this reason that he never saw the two girls shared looks as they pulled on their booty shorts and tank-tops, saving the hoodies they'd brought for when they exited the car.

"Your turn Harry. Get changed. We won't be the only ones dressed comfortably in this car."

'Wha-! No, no I'm fine. I'll wait till we're at the loft. But thank you for the offer."

"Oh, dear Harry. That wasn't an offer."

Suddenly both girls were across the car, one unbuttoning his shirt the other taking off his jacket. Before he could protest more he found himself shirtless as both girls sat back and admired the view of his toned abs and chiseled chest. "Very good Potter. Very, very good. Now put this shirt on, I want to watch." Tracey threw him the V-neck he'd packed which he put on with a sigh, ignoring the purrs of pleasure from the two girls as they watched his muscles ripple with is movement.

Before his head had even fully left the shirt he felt small petite hands upon his pants as two others began taking off his shoes. "Now for the final bit."

Desperate to keep them away, especially because he was still rather hard from their earlier display of flesh. He tried moving their hands to do it himself, but both girls were having none of is as suddenly his hands were pulled to either side as each girl sat on a hand, freeing up their hands to continue undressing him.

Now in a dilemma, either hand now full of deliciously pert ass, some of the soft skin on his hands as their shorts rode up a bit from their movement. "If you move your hands, I will finish this ride naked."

He froze as Daphne whispered in his ear as she moved forward to begin the slow descent of his pants.

/-/-/

It was a blushing and frazzled Harry that exited the Limo once they'd arrived at the Loft. Followed by two laughing beautiful women, each putting on their sweatshirts they'd brought.

He quickly arrived to the doors leading into the apartments and opened the door. He may be flustered, but he'd still been raised right. They arrived soon after, passing through the door but not without hands trailing across his chest or face as they passed, giggling again as he blushed and acted as if he weren't effected by their actions. As they passed by the front desk, the attendant there's jaws dropped as she saw who'd just walked in together. This was quickly ended as Daphne walked up.

"If you like your job here you didn't see anything." She set down a small bundle of money on the desk as Tracey pressed the button for the elevator.

"But that's…"

"Yes that is. And we are. And it'll be a long weekend. But you don't say a word." She pointedly looked at the girl, an imposing mask of superiority and power on her face as she did so.

"Can I get a picture…"

The girls voice was barely above a whisper as she asked, looking down at the desk as she quickly pocketed money. "Of?"

"Him…" It was even softer now, trailing off as she mumbled more that was lost in the distance between them.

"Well I don't see why not. As long as you wait a week to post it."

"Hey wait a sec Daph—"

"Come on Harry. One quick photo won't kill you."

"But. Well…. Gah! Fine."

The attendant quickly exited the office space, fixing her hair and making sure that her outfit was as perfect as it could get.

Tracey took the phone she was offered by the attendant as Harry stepped over to her side, wrapping an arm around her as she put hers around his waist with a squeak. Looking up at how much taller he was than her.

"Let's give her a good picture to remember you by." She'd barely finished talking before Daphne quickly strode over and started pulling off his shirt. But this point he'd learned not to argue with the damnable hot blonde. So with a resigned sigh he raised his arms and began laughing when she wasn't tall enough to pull it all the way off him.

"Need some help." He questioned, shirt raised above his head arms in the sky, a grin on his face as she gave him a cute pout.

"You can do that or I can bring your arms down myself."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Easily." She stepped forward, kissing him hard upon the mouth. On pure reaction, his arms dropped down, only to be quickly grabbed and divested of the shirt as she backed away with a grin upon her face. "See. Easy."

"You fight dirty, minx."

"Ah. But you love it. Now back to the picture. I want food."

The attendant's mouth was open in awe as she processed what she'd just witnessed, and then could get a good look at a shirtless Harry Potter. She was bright red as he walked over, once again wrapping an arm around her as she blushed even more. Sure her entire body was red as her hand wrapped around his extremely well-toned and muscled body.

The picture was taken by Tracey who had been silently trying to hold in her giggles at Daphne's actions and the blushes spreading across Harry and the Attendant.

"Alright. All done. Let's get up to the loft. It's time for Harry to do some cooking."

/-/-/

He found a fully stocked fridge and pantry when he got to the kitchen, Daphne and Tracey saying they would drop his bag off for him in the bedroom and that he was to immediately start cooking as they were hungry.

He'd decided to settle upon something quick and easy. Grabbing several chicken breasts, some bell peppers, onions, olive oil, butter, and soy sauce. He began by turning on three oven spots with the pans on them to start warming. Putting a quarter sized drop of oil in the largest pan he'd grabbed and butter in the other two. Quickly dicing the chicken, yellow, green, and red bell peppers, and onions he went to the small bag he'd grabbed from his backpack before the girls separated from him. He opened it up, pulling a large container of spice. It was his own creation. A mix of several other spices and ingredients he used it in almost everything. Quickly opening the lid he liberally dumbed the spice onto the chicken, hands quickly following to knead it thoroughly into all the chicken. He moved quickly after this, moving the chicken over to the now hot pan, loving the sizzling sound that followed and the smell that wafted up from the chicken. Next he placed the bell peppers, cut into strips, in the second largest pan. The onions going into the smallest of pans. Adding soy sauce to the onions soon after.

Now he just had to keep an eye on the food and stir them as he pulled out a pack of tortillas and turned on the final burner, grateful it was a gas stove, and placed a large flat cast iron pan beginning to warm the tortillas upon it as he kept stirring the three pans here and there allowing them to cook.

He waited till the chicken and bell peppers had begun to get some browned well-cooked spots on them, and the onions had soaked up all the butter and soy sauce mix he'd placed them in as well as had a nice stack of warmed tortillas, currently sitting upon a plate and wrapped in a hand towel to keep the heat in.

The girls had settled in the kitchen, setting up a small table and getting together several games for them to play.

"We're ready to eat girls. Something easy tonight. A fajita of sorts."

"Smells delicious." Tracey was the first to pass him, grabbing a plate off the counter where he'd placed them. Proceeding to unwrap the towel and grab two tortillas setting them on the plate and filling them with the chicken, onions, and bell peppers.

Soon they were all seated at the kitchen table and feasting upon their late-night dinner.

"This is amazing."

"Heaven in my mouth."

"Well thank you girls. I'm glad you like it."

"What did you put in this? this isn't normal."

"My own homemade spice. It's a personal secret."

"Well, I'm more than impressed, and I think I'll have to get seconds."

"I'll be right behind you Trace."

Silence followed as the two girls focused upon their food, and Harry happily ate and watched them. Still mesmerized by their beauty.

/-/-/

The meal was devoured by the end of dinner, and soon Harry found himself being dragged into the living room for a movie after they all changed into their pajamas. He in the bathroom, they in their room. He exited in a tan top and some flannel pajama bottoms, both girls had chosen very short shorts as well as light flowing tanks themselves.

They'd apparently changed their mind after dinner and agreed upon a movie instead, deciding to save games for tomorrow. He sat down on the couch as Tracey cleared away the games and Daphne stuck in a movie.

He was soon joined by the girls, one on either side as they cuddled into him, Daphne grabbing a large blanket and handing one side to Tracey as they covered up all three of them, Harry just sighing resignedly and getting comfortable. His arms going around each of them and pulling them in.

He found himself watching the Avengers as they cuddled up even closer to him.

/-/-/

He was enjoying the movie when things started to heat up for him. It began with Tracey's wandering hands ending up under his shirt and tracing paths across his abs and chest. Her smirk informing him it was all very purposeful.

This was followed soon after by Daphne's hands traveling down to rest directly upon his manhood. That by now was at full attention thanks to Tracey.

Her hand began moving back and forth, slightly cupping and feeling him through his pants. His own mind cursing himself for going commando underneath the pajama's. He knew she could feel all there was of him, as he could feel every little movement from her hand.

Soon Tracey's hands had joined her own questing hands as they played with the hem of his pants as well as his manhood.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie." He questioned, hands coming down over the blanket to stop the two troublesome girls.

"Eh. It was more for background noise. Now I was having fun there. Mind removing your hand?"

He'd become quite tired of their games. "I'm actually going to go to bed I think. I'm rather tired. Where's my room?"

"We'll show you the way. If you're going to bed we might as well go too."

Watching them with a hint of unease he followed them down a hallway off the living room. His confusion followed as the hallway led to one room. "So is this my room?"

"Oh no. This is our room."

"So where's mine?"

"Right here. I said ours. As in mine, yours, and Tracey's."

"You said this was a three-bedroom Loft." He accused giving her a hard glare.

"Correction, I said three room. Kitchen and dining room are together as one room, living room and bedroom. There, three rooms."

"Ok that's it. I'm calling for a limo. This was fun girls but I'm out."

He was stopped as Tracey was suddenly in front of him as he turned to leave, Daphne behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist, one going up under his shirt to rest upon his abs.

"Now Harry. You made a bet and lost. Are you really not going to be a man of your word?"

He bristled at her words but was stopped from replying as she placed a finger upon his lips to silence him. "Or. Are you going to keep your word and stay here all weekend with two beautiful girls and no one in the world wiser as to where you are or what you're doing?"

A deep sigh left his body as he peeled Daphne off. "I'll sleep on the couch then."

"Well that's going to be pretty crowded. You can bet that wherever you go Tracey and I will be following. It's only fair."

"You two are going to be the death of me."

"It'll be a glorious and pleasurable death at least." Tracey supplied, following him into the bedroom.

He let the girls into the master bathroom first to brush their teeth and prepare for bed. As he exited the bathroom he found the lights off and the girls already covered up and in bed. Leaving a space for him directly between them.

He quickly stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed between them. Grateful it was such a large bed and there was some space between them.

This space was not to be as the moment he'd crawled into bed and finally closed his eyes the girls quickly moved to either side of him, legs crossing over his own as a hand from either rested upon his chest.

His eyes shot opened. They were naked.

"Did we forget to mention we sleep in the nude?"

/-/-/


End file.
